


[podfic] red silk & by a thread (red silk remix)

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Drugging, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-06
Updated: 2011-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'red silk' by <b>lolafeist</b> and 'by a thread (red silk remix)' by <b>trojie</b> read aloud.</p><p>Merlin has been held captive by (sex) slave traders. Arthur arrives to free him. And hesitates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] red silk & by a thread (red silk remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Red Silk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/336035) by [wangler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangler/pseuds/wangler). 
  * Inspired by [By A Thread](https://archiveofourown.org/works/145834) by [Trojie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trojie/pseuds/Trojie). 



  


**Duration:** 18:32  
 **Song Credit:** _Broken Promises_ by Placebo ft. David Bowie  
 **Download** : [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/?qwjjr9y76tjklli)(6MB)

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose some people might be cheesed that I didn't release them separately, but for me, they belong together. Red silk was already so powerful, and to then be able to jump to the flip side was just-- so excruciatingly wonderful. I really respect lolafeist for coming up with the scenario, and then agenttrojie for taking it that one step further, for going that much deeper into Merlin's psyche. Kudos to the both of you.


End file.
